What Family Is
by Lapis Lazuli Ichigo
Summary: From the Hetalia Kink on live journal that I wrote for. Featuring Matthew and Alfred as the stressed parents in FACE Family. Pairings only if you squint. Rated for Arthur's mouth, and when Matt's angry. One-shots of their lives
1. No Clue (But Still Signing)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Some cursing and darker themes. Short. My grammar bad.

Please Read: Probably won't be updated much more than once or twice a week. Secrets from America is going to be updated_ today_. Even if I have to break out the blackmail. I'm tired of it sitting there.

XXxxxxXX

Adopting the two children had to be the worst and best idea of their lives.

Small, shaggy haired Arthur Kirkland was a feisty child; know for picking fights with the neighborhood boys over and over again until he was black and blue.

And then, there was Francis...there was Francis.

It gave Matthew a headache just thinking about it.

Why?

He didn't know, but because Alfred had taken a liking to the child, Matthew had to agree ("Come on Matt, he needs us!" Alfred had said) knowing full well that if he didn't he be hated for life…and he'd never be able to eat pancakes.

Alfred was a vindictive hoser when he put his mind to it.

He cuddled Kumakichi, and signed the paperwork.

He had a lot of work to do.

XXxxxxXX

Please **Read** and **Review**!

Mattie needs to know someone is listening to him! (Alfred is listening to music.)


	2. No Photos (as Blackmail)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Some cursing and darker themes. Short. My grammar bad.

Please Read: Probably won't be updated much more than once or twice a week. 'Secrets from America' is going to be updated_today_. Even if I have to break out the blackmail. I'm tired of it sitting there.

XXxxxxXX

_**What Family Is**_

XXxxxxXX

Family are complicated, and frustrating at the best of times, and at the worst of times—murder and sleeping pills seemed like that only variable options if Matt wanted a nap uninterrupted. Still in the light of the morning sun, there was something to be said to wake up and find the other members of his family fast asleep on the living floor clinging to each other.

Francis lay on Alfred using his shoulder as a pillow, while Arthur was nestled in between Alfred arms snuggling into the warm of his new parent, while the blankets were tangled around Alfred's feet, must like a set of chains. It was both endearing and absolutely strange all at the same time.

An evil smiled broke out on Matt's face as he grabbed his phone and set it to camera.

Mementos were useful things to use as blackmail.

XXxxxxXX

**Author's Note**: Really short, and kind of chappy. I hate, but it'll have to do, until I finish trying to update everything, and when I'm done with studying/finals.


	3. No Messes (They Still Happen)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Some cursing and darker themes. Short. My grammar bad.

Please Read: Probably won't be updated often. The thought process for this fanfiction is random. But it does come. Focus now on trying to update more of my fanfiction.

XXxxxxXX

_**No Messes **_

_**(They Still Happen)**_

XXxxxxXX

A family is a hard thing to define.

Whether by blood or by title a family is a group of people who come together in times of happiness and grief, who comfort and hold each other—they're also the kind of people that make you wonder about yourself.

Take for example, Alfred.

He still hasn't caught on to the ensuing chaos that Francis and Arthur are having over him because he's too busy taking pictures. That's right pictures. Arthur and Francis Williams-Jones are fighting using watercolors and getting the mess everywhere! Including on the ceiling.

How?

He didn't know.

Nor did he want to know how all eight pairs of his hockey shoes managed to glue themselves to the ceilings.

"Hey Matt how does this look?" His brother asked catching his attention.

Matthew blinked out of his thoughts and misery over the living room floor and turned to his brother, hoping his twin had good news.

He didn't.

He was drawing faces on the oranges.

Mathew groaned.

He was going to murder his brother one of these days.


	4. No Fear (until Hockey season)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Some cursing and darker themes. Short. My grammar bad.

Please Read: Probably won't be updated often. The thought process for this fanfiction is random. But it does come. Focus now on trying to update more of my fanfiction.

XXxxxxXX

_**No Sanity**_

_**(Where's Normal when you need it?)**_

XXxxxxXX

There were some days when even Arthur and Francis couldn't help but question the sanity of their adoptive parents.

Sure, Alfred was a little out there with his big, strange ideas, and his loud voices, and his playfulness, but when hockey came on, the world flipped on its side.

Matthew became the strange one.

Armed with a bloodied hockey stick (Alfred flinched at the sight of it), the normally quiet of the two laughing manically as the hockey games went into full swing. His feet tapping with energy, and Alfred's odd tip-toeing around his brother were nothing compared to what happened twenty-minutes into the showdown.

Matthew lost it.

Literally.

His hockey stick wedged into the TV, when his favorite team lost.

It was scary as hell.

The saying '_it's always the quiet one's_' ingraining its self into their minds permanently.

XXxxxxXX

**Author's Note**: Bit choppy, and short, but I really want to finish re-editing the previous chapters of the fanfictions currently posted while working on the next chapters of my other fanfiction.

Hopefully, it doesn't suck too much….

Please **Read** and **Review**, if you can.


End file.
